Geschenk
by Sahnehaeupchen
Summary: Er hat einen Fehler gemacht. Sie gibt ihm einen zweite Chance?


Naruto und seine Charaktere gehören mir nicht. Ich spiele nur ab und zu mit ihnen.

* * *

><p>Sie lief durchs Krankenhaus, auf dem Weg zu einem Patienten.<p>

Ihr rosa Haar zu einem Knoten zusammen gebunden. Strähnen, die sich nach einiger Zeit gelöst hatten, hingen in ihr Gesicht.

In ihren 19 Jahren hatte sie viel gelernt. Aber vor allem mit Schmerz umzugehen.

Sie stoppte an einer Tür. Sie nahm das Krankenblatt und öffnete die Tür während sie es las.

Als sie vom Blatt auf sah, blickte sie in klare, weiße Augen. Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, das er, wenn auch nur leicht, erwiderte.

„Nur eine Untersuchung nach der Mission.", sagte Neji mit ruhiger Stimme.

Sie nickte, weiterhin lächelnd und fragte dann mit einer sanften Stimme: „Erfolgreich?".

Sie redete nicht mehr viel. Nur noch wenn es nötig war.

Neji nickte stumm. Er war inzwischen daran gewöhnt, dass sie nicht mehr die fröhliche, aufgeweckte Kunoichi ist, die sie einmal war. Alles hatte sich verändert. Weil _er_ weg war.

Sie legte genauso sanft ihre Hände auf seine Schultern, wie sie sprach. Langsam durchströmte ihn ihr warmes Chakra.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung.", sagte sie und schrieb es aufs Krankenblatt.

Sie lächelte ihn noch einmal an, dann verließ sie das Zimmer, zu ihrem nächsten Patienten.

* * *

><p>Ruhige, schwarze Augen blickten durch das Fenster in das Zimmer, in dem Sekunden vorher noch <em>sie<em> drinnen war.

Der Ast auf dem er saß bog sich ein wenig und Naruto blickte ihn an.

„Sie ist schon länger so. Du hast ihr das angetan.", meinte er leise, so dass nur Sasuke ihn hören konnte.

„Was ist an dem Abend passiert als wir gefeiert haben? Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern. Warum hat sie mich verlassen?", fragte er seinen besten Freund.

„Du hast ihr weh getan. Sie wollte das nicht, du hast sie gezwungen. Aber dabei hast du ihr das größte Geschenkt gemacht was sie je bekommen konnte.", antwortete er.

Sasuke blickte ihn an. „Sie hat mich weggeschickt, warum sollte sie mich wegschicken wenn ich ihr das größte Geschenk gegeben habe was sie je bekommen konnte?", er klang verwirrt.

„Schau bei ihr zu Hause vorbei wenn sie fertig mit ihren Runden im Krankenhaus ist. Dann weißt du was ich mit Geschenk meine.", er sprang vom Baum und weg war er.

* * *

><p><strong>Später:<strong>

Er sah wie sie erschöpft mit der Hand durch ihr geöffnetes Haar fuhr. Sie hatte gerade eine Operation hinter sich, sie hätte den Patienten beinahe verloren.

Langsam trottete sie in die Richtung von ihrem Haus. Sie freute sich schon auf zu Hause. Ein warmes Essen. Dann eine Dusche und später dann der wohlverdiente Schlaf.

Sasuke verfolgte sie auf die ersten paar Meter nur mit dem Blick, bis sie schließlich fast um eine Ecke bog.

Sofort machte er sich von seinem Sitz in dem Baum auf und sprang von Dach zu Dach um Sakura nicht zu verlieren.

Sie lief auf ein große Apartment-Gebäude zu, kramte gleichzeitig in den Taschen ihrer Jeans; wahrscheinlich auf der Suche nach ihren Schlüsseln.

Sasuke machte einen großen Satz hoch in den 7. Stock, er wusste von Naruto, dass sie in Nummer 705 wohnte. Dort oben stellte er sich hinter eine Säule, dass sie ihn nicht sehen konnte wenn sie hoch kam und ihre Tür öffnete.

Als sie endlich oben durch die Treppenhaustüre kam und schon den richtigen Schlüssel in der Hand hielt, ihn gerade ins Schlüsselloch stecken wollte, riss jemand – jemand kleines – die Tür auf.

„Mommy!", rief eine junge Stimme und gleichzeitig rannte ein kleiner Junge aus der Tür und schlag die kurzen Arme um Sakura's Beine.

Sasuke stockte der Atem: dieser kleine Junge sah genauso aus wie er als er noch ein kleiner Junge war, nur dass dieser kleine Kerl dunkel grüne Augen hatte.

„Hey mein Kleiner.", Sakura beugte sich hinunter und nahm 'ihren Kleinen' in den Arm und drückte ihn ganz fest.

„Was hast du heute alles gemacht? Ich hoffe doch du hast deine Tante nicht all zu sehr geärgert, Deisuke-chan.", meinte sie mit sanfter Stimme als sie die Wohnung betrat.

„Nein, er war ein kleiner Engel wie immer.", plötzlich trat Tsunade aus einem Zimmer heraus und zog sich gerade die Schuhe wieder an.

„Danke Tsunade-sama, dass du mal wieder auf ihn aufgepasst hast. Ich konnte Naruto nirgendwo finden. Und Hinata ist auf einer Mission.".

„Ach, ich passe gern auf den kleinen Racker auf. Und von mir kann Deisuke noch so einiges lernen."; Tsunade grinste Sakura an. „Tja ich muss jetzt aber wieder gehen. Du kannst ihn immer vorbei bringen. Du weißt das, nicht wahr?".

„Ja, und das ist nett von dir. Danke. Ich weiß nicht was ich ohne dich machen würde.", flüsterte Sakura und schlag die Arme um die ältere Frau als diese ihre um Sakura legte.

Kurz danach war Tsunade verschwunden und Sakura war dabei die Tür zu schließen als Sasuke hinter der Säule hervortrat.

Sie blickte ihn mit weit geöffneten Augen an und erstarrte. „Wa-was machst du hier?", stotterte sie dann schließlich heraus.

„Dein Sohn?", und er gestikuliert mit dem Kopf in Richtung Deisuke, der hinter den Beinen von Sakura stand und sie dort festhielt.

„Ja.", sagte sie kühl und wollte schon die Tür schließen, doch Sasuke streckte den Fuß aus und verhinderte es.

„Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du schwanger warst? Warum hast du mich überhaupt weggeschickt? Er ist auch mein Sohn, nicht wahr?", sagte er verächtlich. „Verdammt ich wollte dich heiraten. Eine Familie mit dir gründen. Und du, was machst du? Schickst mich einfach so weg. Was hab ich falsch gemacht?".

Er schrie sie an. Deisuke hatte sich inzwischen so fest an ihr Bein geklammert, dass es ihr weh tat, doch sie lies es sich nicht anmerken. „Lass meine Mommy in Ruhe!", schrie Deisuke plötzlich.

Sofort wandet sich Sasuke's Blick auf den kleinen Kerl. Sakura drehte sich blitzschnell um, nahm ihn hoch und lief weiter in die Wohnung.

„WAS WIRD DAS?", brüllte Sasuke ihr nach.

„ICH BRING MEINEN SOHN VOR DIR IN SICHERHEIT!", brüllte sie zurück. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung zu was du allem in der Lage bist, wenn du sauer bist!".

Sie rannte fast. Bei der nächste Tür hielt sie an, öffnete sie, setzte Deisuke hinein und beugte sich zu ihm runter: „ Du bleibst hier drinnen, ok? Egal was du hörst, verstanden?".

„Aber ich dich doch beschützen!", sagt er verzweifelt.

Sakura lächelte ihn an, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und sprach wieder: „Ja du musst mich beschützen aber jetzt bleibst du hier.". Mit diesen Worten schloss sie die Tür und drehte sich wieder zu Sasuke um, der sie immer noch zornig ansah.

„Kannst du mir das erkl-", doch sie unterbrach ihn.

„Dir erklären, was hier los ist? Gerne. Du warst auf dieser Party mit den Jungs." Sasuke nickte stumm. „Tja anscheinend hast du zu viel getrunken und dir gedacht: 'statt ich doch meiner lieben Freundin mal einen Besuch ab!'. Also bist du los und zu mir gekommen. Du hast meine Tür eingetreten nachdem ich dich nicht rein lassen wollte weil du betrunken warst. Hast meine Arme geschnappt und mich an die Wand gedrückt. Hast die ganze Zeit nur gesagt, 'Du bist nur meine kleine Hure, mehr nicht!'. Und dann hast du mich vergewaltigt. Einfach mal so. Weil dir danach war in deinem betrunkenen Zustand. Du fandest es anscheinend toll, denn du hast nur noch gelacht, während ich nur noch geheult habe. In dieser Nacht hast du mich geschwängert. Und mir hat es gereicht. Als du also fertig warst mit mir und auf dem Boden zusammen gebrochen bist, hab ich dich einfach an den Füßen gepackt und aus der Wohnung geschleift. Ich hab meine Sachen gepackt und bin zu Naruto gegangen weil ich wusste er wird auf mich aufpassen und mich nicht ausnutzen wie du!".

Sasuke starrte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Er konnte nichts sagen. Nicht nachdem was er gehört hat. „I-ich hab dich ver-vergewaltigt?", fragte er schließlich mit zittriger Stimme.

Sakura nickte nur mit dem Kopf. „Ich hab beschlossen das Kind zu behalten und es alleine groß zuziehen. Er war ein Geschenk. Etwas für das sich das Leben noch gelohnt hat. Ich habe nur wegen ihm weiter gemacht.", ihre Stimme versagte am Schluss.

„Ich glaube ein 'Es tut mir Leid.' reicht nicht aus, oder?", sagte Sasuke schließlich.

Sie lächelte gequält und schüttelte den Kopf. „Er frägt die ganze Zeit nach seinem Vater und ich weiß nie was ich sagen soll, also sag ich immer, dass er weg sei, und ich nicht weiß wo er ist, was er gerade tut oder wann er je wieder kommen wird.", jetzt liefen ihr die Tränen über die Wangen.

„Wie kann ich es je wieder gut machen?", fragte er schließlich nachdem er ihr die Tränen wegwischte.

„Du kannst Deisuke der Vater sein, der du von Anfang hättest sein sollen und du könntest anfangen mir Entschuldigungsgeschenke besorgen. Um das gut zumachen, was du getan hast dass dieser kleine Kerl überhaupt entstanden ist. Ich kann dir nicht wirklich für die Sache böse sein weil Deisuke mir so viel bedeutet und er alles für mich ist, aber es tut trotzdem so weh darüber nachzudenken, dass ich dir in dieser Nacht nichts bedeutet habe.", sie wandte sich ab und lief langsam wieder in die Richtung des Zimmers in dem Deisuke war.

Sie öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit. Von dem Platz an dem Sasuke stand konnte er nur einen kleinen Kopf und ein dunkelgrünes Auge sehen, aber er wusste sofort, dass er diesen kleinen Jungen für immer lieben würde und alles tun würde um ihn zu beschützen.

Ebenso wie seine Mutter. So trat er zwei Schritte vor und schloss Sakura in die Arme und drückte sie so fest an sich, dass sie kurz Angst hatte erdrückt zu werden.

Er griff kurz in seine Hosentasche und holte einen Ring hervor. Er drehte sie zu sich und steckte ihr den Ring an den Finger.

„Den wollt ich dir schon so lange an den Finger stecken. Ich tragen ihn die ganze Zeit mit mir herum. Nimm ihn als eine Art Anzahlung.", lächelte er sie an.

Sie nickte stumm und lächelte zurück. Dann drehte sie sich um und ging in die Knie. Sie schaute Deisuke kurz an und hielt ihre Arme auf. Sofort öffnete er die Tür weiter und rannte seiner Mutter in die Arme. Sie nahm ihn hoch und diesmal wurden beide von Sasuke in die Arme geschlossen.

„Wir werden das schaffen, nicht wahr?"

„Natürlich werden wir das."

* * *

><p>bitte Feedback hier lassen :]<p>

Hugs&Kisses


End file.
